


Лавка Смерти

by Lynnita



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnita/pseuds/Lynnita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Саммари</b>: Смерть всегда стоила очень дорого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лавка Смерти

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** :Master_Igri,Violent Violet

Смерть всегда стоила очень дорого. Смерти, конечно, были совершенно разные, но даже на самую дешевую приходилось копить целую жизнь. Так что доход лавка всегда приносила хороший, даже если колокольчик над дверью звенел всего раз в день. Но обычно в покупателях недостатка не было, что в мире, где бушует кризис смертности, совершенно неудивительно. Ведь жить бесконечно долго – ужасно утомительно, по крайней мере, так говорили.  
Выбор смертей был богат, и полки никогда не пустовали. В далеком детстве Джаред думал, что новые воронки появляются из Откуда-ни-возьмись, но потом оказалось, что отец так шутил, а на самом деле приносил их из мастерской и за минуту до полуночи расставлял на места уже проданных. Он занимался этим до тех пор, пока позволяли силы, но магия разбитой им по неосторожности воронки Смерти От Старости начинала действовать. Так что со временем Джареду пришлось взять эту работу на себя - мистеру Падалеки уже было сложно лишний раз спускаться и подниматься по лестнице, и дни напролет он проводил в мастерской. А тогда, мальчишкой, Джаред тайком пробирался в запретную комнату и с восхищением разглядывал спиральные стеллажи с заготовками и наполнителями. Недавно созданные, будущие смерти пахли мортоксином и, еще не застывшие, казались маленькими туманными скоплениями.

Отражение двери, перевернутое в гранях воронки, качнулось, звякнул колокольчик, и Джаред оторвался от созерцания Смерти Взорвавшегося Дирижабля. Тот как раз догорал, а его обломки снова засасывало в воронку.  
\- Здравствуйте, Джаред! – лысый худощавый человек в ярко-зеленом пиджаке, надетом на голое тело, помялся в дверях, снял кепку и протопал к прилавку.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Крипке, - Джаред искренне улыбнулся и глянул в окно.  
Окна в лавке были такие огромные и чистые, что помещение, казалось, сливается с улицей, с электрическим жужжанием мобилей, разговорами прохожих, даже птицы, иногда не замечая стекол, врезались в них на лету. Отец говорил, что такие большие окна – это не только хорошая реклама, но и демонстрация позитивного отношения к людям даже самого скромного достатка. Что явное отсутствие преграды уравнивает их с богачами. Джаред не слишком в это верил - бедняки захаживали к ним редко.  
Снаружи посетителя дожидались грузный мужчина в засаленном костюме и высокая женщина с длинными вьющимися волосами. Джаред вздохнул и переступил за прилавком с ноги на ногу.  
\- Как думаете, Джаред, мистер Падалеки поговорит со мной еще раз? – мистер Крипке, волнуясь, сворачивал матерчатую часть кепки в трубочку, а когда дошел до козырька попытался скрутить и его. Козырек заупрямился и, отпружинив, кепка вырвалась из рук и шлепнулась на пол.  
\- Отец в мастерской и не очень хорошо себя чувствует, - нахмурился Джаред. Он знал, зачем пожаловал мистер Крипке, это был уже третий его визит. – Мне жаль, но мы не выполняем массовые заказы без соответствующих документов. Нужно сначала собрать подписи всех ваших сотрудников, их согласия на приобретение воронок смерти, а потом…  
\- …поставить печати в Госконтроле Смертности, но там такие очереди, Джаред! – мистер Крипке даже встал на цыпочки. Несмотря на высокое общественное положение, на Джареда ему приходилось смотреть снизу вверх. - Мы скорее самостоятельно скончаемся, чем дождемся приема. Последний раз мисс Гэмбл простояла в очереди два с половиной долгих цикла!  
\- Мистер Крипке, я понимаю, это все бюрократия, - Джаред махнул неопределенно рукой и сбил с подставки самописец. Тот покатился по прилавку, свалился и повис на пружинке. – Но войдите и в наше положение. Эта лавка смерти единственная на сотню городов. Мы не можем позволить себе лишиться лицензии. Что тогда будет с людьми?  
В первые декады Кризиса Смертности, пока Правители всех Семи Краев создавали госконтроли смертности и пытались найти решение, средний возраст большей части населения перевалил за третью сотню, а Континент постигло Перенаселение. Результатом стало развитие кризиса экономики, экологический кризис и… Когда завалы кризисов разгребли, обнаружились редкие умельцы, умудрившиеся частично решить проблему. Лавки Смерти казались спасительным средством, но человечество, как изголодавшийся ребенок, кинулось приобретать воронки и едва само себя не уничтожило подчистую. Так что теперь Госконтроль Смертности строго следил за соблюдением Устава.  
Мистер Крипке хорошо знал историю. Он закивал, потянул за пружинку, выудил самописец из-за прилавка, протянул Джареду.  
\- Да, вы правы, извините, Джаред, – он попятился, наступил на собственную кепку, шагнул еще назад, поднял ее.  
Джареда осенило, когда мистер Крипке уже открыл дверь:  
\- Слушайте, а что, если оформить все, как индивидуальные заказы?  
Обернувшись, мистер Крипке непонимающе покачал головой.  
\- Мы можем сделать сто двадцать воронок со схожими наполнителями. Они будут немного различаться, и каждому из ваших сотрудников придется подойти лично за заказом, но можно будет синхронизировать время и место смерти для всех сто двадцати человек. – Джаред оперся на прилавок. – И тогда все будет законно.  
Лицо мистера Крипке приобрело задумчивое выражение, потом немного посветлело. Он пробормотал: «Но массовая смерть была бы куда эффектнее!», а потом, погромче уже, отозвался:  
\- Это хорошая идея Джаред, я подумаю! Спасибо большое.  
Колокольчик звякнул, застекленная дверь бесшумно закрылась. Мистер Крипке, подойдя к ожидавшим его, неразборчиво и быстро жестикулируя, заговорил что-то. Джаред покачал головой, снова глянул в окно.  
Он работал в лавке отца не первый десяток лет, но не переставал удивляться желаниям некоторых клиентов. Мистера Крипке еще можно понять - творческий человек с богатой фантазией, сценарист центральной кинематографической студии. Директором студии был тот самый грузный человек, Роберт Сингер, который сейчас удалялся вниз по улице под руку с кудрявой женщиной. Но как быть, например, с той достаточно обеспеченной дамой, которая вчера выбрала Смерть Съеденной Пираньями? Возможно, понимание желаний покупателей придет к нему позже, как говорил отец, но Джаред любил жить и не представлял, как можно желать смерти.  
Отец рассказывал ему истории, ходившие после принятия Устава Госконтролем Смертности, требовавшего от каждого жителя старше трехсот циклов подавать документы на рассмотрение продления или приостановки жизни, о людях, не желающих использовать воронки смерти и организовавших настоящую оппозицию. Но с тех пор минуло еще несколько сотен циклов, и последний бунтовщик сам пришел в лавку мистера Падалеки задолго до появления Джареда.  
По мостовой продребезжал велосипед, из его багажной корзины выдуло ветром газетный лист, потащило по проезжей части, вынесло на пешеходную дорожку и прибило к углу лавки. Молодой человек, переходивший дорогу, поймал обрывок, поднял его, скомкав, выбросил в мусорную корзину у двери и взялся за ручку.  
У Джареда перехватило дыхание, сердце пустилось вскачь.  
Он приосанился. Судорожно огляделся вокруг, с досадой замечая грязные следы пребывания мистера Крипке. Движением головы откинул челку.  
Дженсен был тем редким посетителем, кто в лавку заходил часто и без видимого дискомфорта. Он никогда не мялся у двери, не дергал полы плаща, только проводил ладонью по макушке, приглаживая торчавшие ежиком волосы, приветливо улыбался Джареду и проходил к прилавку уверенным шагом.  
Даже в первый раз, четыре долгих цикла назад, перешагнув этот порог впервые, его больше смутил Джаред, чем таинственная атмосфера магазинчика и его содержимое. Обычно людям, как бы они не желали приобрести воронку со смертью, становилось не по себе при мысли, что в руках у них - собственная судьба. Дженсен же сразу присел у нижней полки, где располагались самые дешевые смерти. Мистер Падалеки заверил, что дешевыми они, конечно, были не потому, что плохого качества – ни в коем случае – просто в них не было души мастера, его фантазии. Голодная Смерть, Смерть Холода, Смерть Сбитого Мобилем…  
\- Хочется все же немного разнообразия, - сказал парень скорее себе, чем мистеру Падалеки, который тогда еще поднимался в лавку и иногда сам продавал товар.  
\- Джаред, помоги мальчику выбрать смерть, - хрипло позвал отец, - наклоняться мне уже тяжело, - покачал он головой и медленно зашаркал к лестнице в мастерскую.  
Пока Джаред завороженно смотрел на Дженсена, так же завороженно смотревшего на воронки, мистер Падалеки продолжал говорить – такова уж натура стариков, и не поймешь с кем они говорят: с тобой, с собой или просто со вселенной.  
\- Куда же катится этот мир, что такой молодой мальчик приходит к нам за смертью? - доносился его тихий, скрежещущий голос, сопровождаемый скрипом ступенек. – Будь моя воля, я бы установил и нижнюю возрастную границу…  
Наверное, с высоты отцовского возраста Дженсен действительно казался мальчиком, но Джаред видел красивого и статного мужчину, решительного и уверенного. И точно знающего, что ему нужно.  
\- Что думаешь насчет этой? – парень указал на вторую полку снизу.  
Джаред посмотрел на широкую спину и плечи посетителя. Плащ его, выцветший, но опрятный, намок от дождя и теперь здесь и на рукавах красовались темные пятна. Джаред присел рядом и пригляделся к указанной воронке смерти. У нее было всего четыре витка, равномерно расширявшиеся снизу вверх, и мортоксин между ними собирался темными облачками, взвивался к горловине, вливался в наполнитель, а по виткам справа налево, вспять движению самой воронки, уже спускались мелкие плотные темные тени – целая армия крыс. В центре горловины плавала человеческая фигурка без лица, раскинувшая в стороны руки. Его передернуло. Не вставая, он повернулся к молодому человеку и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него.  
Это была первая смерть, проданная Джаредом Дженсену и первая из череды тех, что с Дженсеном не сработали.  
\- Опять мимо! – с порога бодро и радостно возвестил Дженсен и раскинул руки в жесте «а вот и я». За его спиной, окончательно истончившись, растаял звон потревоженного дверного колокольчика. – Не знай я тебя, решил бы, что это заговор!  
Джаред разулыбался, чуть более виновато, чем стоило, и облокотился на стойку. Правда, промахнулся - локоть соскользнул, и Джаред едва не рухнул. Поспешно выпрямившись, он резво принял начальную позу.  
\- Ты своей живучестью вредишь нашей репутации, - возмутился он со всей искренностью, на какую был способен и ткнул пальцем в лыбящегося Дженсена. Обмен товара, признанного браком, был предусмотрен бесплатный, а когда клиент лавки смерти возвращается с пустой воронкой, да на своих двоих - брак налицо. – Одни убытки от тебя.  
Дженсен хохотнул и принялся проверять карманы, давая Джареду возможность безнаказанно поразглядывать себя. С каждым разом в Дженсене что-то менялось, и дело было не только в прическе или щетине. Он заметно становился старше. И это было удивительно - со времен Кризиса человеческий организм, достигая среднего возраста, переставал изменяться. А у Дженсена сейчас волосы выгорели и веснушек на лице стало больше. Наверное, жаркому солнцу. Четвертого Края он пришелся по душе.  
Сгорая от нетерпения услышать рассказ, Джаред незаметно для себя притоптывал ногой и барабанил пальцами.  
Дженсен наконец выудил из кармана пустую поблекшую оболочку воронки, оперся на на прилавок и уставился на Джареда.  
Двумя пальцами Джаред молча забрал воронку, и, немного брезгливо, бросил, не глядя, в мусор. Тут же вспомнил, что забыл заполнить регистрационный бланк бракованного товара. Забыть было не мудрено, если Дженсен был единственным, кто приходил к ним с этой проблемой. Но не рыться же теперь в мусоре прямо при нем.  
Дженсен развязал веревочки плаща и принялся расстегивать воротничок белоснежной рубашки. Джаред затаил дыхание и почувствовал, как свело живот.  
В прошлый раз Дженсен показывал ему три плоских шрама на груди, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от сердца. Это была Смерть От Морского Чудовища – оригинальная и эффектная. В той воронке лазоревого цвета водный шар вспарывали длинные толстые щупальца с шипами и бросались на потенциального покупателя. Рассказывали, что Чудовище жило в водах Шарового Водоема, расположенного в самом центре Континента. Отец Джареда никогда ни Водоема, ни Чудовища не видал, но Дженсен подтвердил, что картинка оказалась поразительно точной - озеро действительно имело форму шара, а полуметровый трехзубчатый шип, вытащенный из груди, он подарил Джареду.  
\- Я наткнулся на них недалеко от места, где мы разбили лагерь, - Дженсен наконец-то справился с воротником и Джаред прилип взглядом к обнажившейся коже, тоже в веснушках. Надо же, а он уже успел забыть, что они и там есть. – У них в носах вот такенные кольца, - и он нарисовал в воздухе руками круг, размером с суповую тарелку, и спешно принялся закатывать рукава. На запястьях отчетливо виднелись красные следы и рубцы от содранной кожи. Такой же красный след виднелся на шее, пересекая вену жизни – тонкую витую жилку, у континентальных жителей располагавшуюся справа, - он прятался под воротом рубахи. Джаред подался вперед, через стойку, желая разглядеть шрам получше. – Я провисел на этой палке, как кусок баранины, долбанных пять дней. Уже реально думал, что вот, конец – даже если не сожрут, хотя должны были…  
Смерть, которую Дженсен приобрел в последний раз была Смертью Съеденного Человекоедами. Для континентальных жителей Человекоеды, к слову, были еще одним мифом. Живьем их видели лишь исследовательские экспедиции и редкие туристические группы, которые отправлялись к Краям Мира.  
Кожа на шее Дженсена оказалась неожиданно нежной и мягкой, Джаред удивился, что веснушки под пальцами совсем не чувствовались. Потом спохватился, что Дженсен молчит, и поднял голову, проверить, чего это он.  
И обалдел. Слишком близко. Можно было разглядеть короткие светлые волоски, росшие в разные стороны на подбородке и скулах Дженсена, маленький прыщик около носа, каждую ресничку – одна росла прямо у самого внутреннего уголка глаза, морщинки у внешнего края. Воздух кончился. Сердце забилось в горле и на кончиках пальцев.  
Дженсен, не отрываясь, смотрел ему в глаза.  
\- А потом пошел ливень, - зашевелились губы, потрескавшиеся и сухие. Джаред машинально облизнулся, повернулся к окну. И хотя было облачно и ветрено – пожилой джентльмен в смокинге ловил свой цилиндр, подхваченный порывом - дождя не намечалось.  
\- Я имею в виду - там, - тоже посмотрев в окно, пояснил Дженсен.  
Джаред снова повернулся к нему, все еще ощущая стук сердца на кончиках пальцев, и перевел взгляд на них. И в испуге отдернул руку, сжал в кулак. Существовало негласное правило - до чужой вены жизни дотрагиваться нельзя. И когда только успел – сам не заметил.  
\- Как… - голос подвел, и пришлось прокашляться. – Как же ты спасся?  
\- От воды коренья, которые они используют в качестве веревки, набухли и растянулись. – Дженсен, смущенный, принялся приводить себя в порядок, застегнулся, завязал плащ как следует. - Я просто вывалился оттуда.  
\- В жизни не видал таких безнадежных неудачников, - не выдержав, хихикнул Джаред.  
На кончиках пальцев он все еще чувствовал ритм сердца Дженсена.  
\- Засранец! – прыснул Дженсен, и пихнул его кулаком в грудь. – Подберем мне что-нибудь особенное?  
За время своих попыток Дженсен с нижней полки добрался до верхнего уровня – самых дорогих и оригинальных смертей. Участие в разных авантюрах, которыми оборачивалась для него покупка смерти, приносило неплохой доход. Например, при Смерти Нападения Пиратов, ему досталось тридцать процентов сокровищ в качестве награды за помощь в поимке преступников. Так что он просто доплачивал разницу в стоимости и продолжал обманывать смерть дальше.  
\- Как тебе эта? – Дженсен ткнул выше джаредовой головы.  
\- Может, Смерть На Сцене? И от поездок своих отдохнешь.  
\- Дарить впечатления, вместо того, чтобы получать их самому? - задумался Дженсен, глядя на человечка, в свете софитов и электрических брызг, вскинувшего руки вверх. Указал на соседнюю воронку. Джаред пригляделся. Покраснел как рак.  
\- Н..не, это тебе не подойдет…, - и заслонил часть витрины плечом, пряча от Дженсена, чем только еще больше того раззадорил. Дженсен вытянул шею, привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь рассмотреть подробности.  
\- Что они там делают? Дерутся? - выпятив в задумчивости губу, спросил он. А потом, видимо, что-то прочитав в лице незадачливого хозяина лавки, произнес: – О, - и снова вопросительно посмотрел на Джареда. Бесцеремонно подвинул его в сторону – сопротивляться дальше уже не имело смысла. – Оо.  
Человеческие фигурки из наполнителя судорожно подергивались друг на друге, выгибались и дрожали, пока нижний не обмякал и, превратившись в темный дымок, смешивался в воронке с алого цвета мортоксином.  
\- А у твоего отца, я смотрю, есть еще порох в пороховницах, - уважительно поджал губы Дженсен. И разглядывая чуть исподлобья воронку, почесал в затылке.  
\- Она не совсем… - затараторил Джаред, скорее вторгаясь в тесное пространство между Дженсеном и произведением искусства, не успев даже ничего толком придумать. - Не знаю, почему она оказалась на этой полке, я вообще не собирался выставлять ее на продажу.  
Дженсен нахмурился, снова отодвинул его и подозрительно уставился на воронку:  
\- Погоди-ка…  
Джаред едва не застонал от досады. Дженсен заслужил чего-то более приятного, чем быть вспоротым каким-то монстром или поджаренным на костре аборигенов. А Смерть От Множественных Оргазмов определенно могла быть очень приятной.  
\- Это ты сдлал! – осенило Дженсена.  
Работая над ней, Джаред думал именно о Дженсене. Много и подробно. Но теперь ему отчетливо представилось, что кто-то другой разденет, будет целовать, гладить и ласкать Дженсена, доводя до блаженных судорог. Ладони вдруг вспотели, и пальцы заныли.  
Дженсен, слава Властителям Семи Краев, отлип от созерцания витрины. Зато теперь, требовательно изогнув бровь, изучал Джареда.  
\- Ты посмотри, она же совсем корявая, - Джаред осторожно снял воронку с полки и поставил на прилавок. – И структура мортоксина не устоявшаяся, точно нельзя будет назвать дату…  
Наполнитель легонько качнулся, фигуры замерли, потревоженные внешним вмешательством, а потом снова вернулись к своему занятию.  
Оба молодых человека наклонились над воронкой. Дженсен склонил голову на бок, оценивающе и одобрительно кивая разнообразию поз, в которых человечки ублажали друг друга. От созерцания этой картины и от нового заинтересованного взгляда, который поверх воронки кинул на него Дженсен, Джареда бросило в жар, и кровь прилила ко всем важным местам.  
\- Она почти идеальна. Я определенно хочу ее, - решительно заявил Дженсен, выпрямляясь и скрещивая руки на груди.  
Джаред яростно замотал головой. Волосы немедленно полезли в глаза, и обеими руками он загреб челку назад.  
\- Может, сойдемся на чем-нибудь другом? – и посмотрел на Дженсена исподлобья, да таким несчастным взглядом, что заметно поколебал его уверенность. – Овации, тонны обожающих взглядов, слава – ничуть не хуже эээ…того. И я бы пришел на твое выступление.  
Размышляя, Дженсен вскинул брови вверх, от чего лоб пересекли морщинки, глянул вверх, сжал губы трубочкой, перевел взгляд на стеллажи со смертями, почесал нос. И сказал хрипловато:  
\- При условии, что следующую смерть для меня сделаешь лично ты .  
Не успевая осознать масштабов катастрофы, Джаред закивал, и с неимоверным облегчением спрятал смерть от оргазмов в ящик. Снял с полки Смерть На Сцене и, упаковывая ее, незаметно слегка ослабил заглушку – внутренний голос возмущался каждый раз, но Джаред привычно проигнорировал его. С энтузиазмом впихнул картонный пакет Дженсену.  
Дженсен прижал пакет к себе, схватив вместе с ним и джаредовы руки, и какое-то мгновение оба стояли, замерев, а потом рассмеялись.  
Уже в дверном проеме Дженсен, сощурившись, указал большим пальцем на стойку, в ящик которой Джаред отправил оргазмы:  
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, - и подмигнул.  
Опершись руками на прилавок, Джаред понаблюдал в окно за удаляющейся спиной Дженсена. Он действительно сказал это? Побарабанил немеющими пальцами по столешнице, поймал свое призрачное отражение в стекле. Вглядываясь в него, поискал и нашел изменения в собственном лице – облучение не проходило бесследно для обоих. От пролившегося мортоксина еще потряхивало. Каждый раз, приоткрывая воронку и ослабляя его действие, Джаред, хоть и в мизерных масштабах, но переживал смерть, которую Дженсену предстояло пережить в полную силу. И после его ухода, борясь с остаточными ощущениями, Джаред понимал: вот оно - объяснение его странной привязанности к Дженсену – струйка мортоксина и одна почти-смерть на двоих. Правда, потом он задумывался, что же тогда в первый раз подвигло его на нечестный и даже противозаконный поступок. Но к этому времени неприятное покалывание в теле и туман в голове обычно рассеивались, и становилось некогда.  
Некогда Джареду было добрую половину короткого цикла. До начала рабочего дня он вскакивал с кровати, несся в мастерскую к отцу и изо всех сил обучался секретам создания смертей. Так прилежно он не следовал указаниям даже когда создавал свою первую воронку. Отец с каждым днем становился все веселее и радостнее, даже ворчать перестал, и, удивляясь самому себе, Джаред радовался за него. В список ежедневных действий ненавязчиво вклинился просмотр театральных афиш Континента, но знакомого имени в них не находилось. Колокольчик над дверью позвякивал и, бегом поднимаясь по крутой лесенке, Джаред с замиранием сердца встречал очередного посетителя: воронка для Дженсена была еще не готова, но, конечно, очень хотелось его увидеть. «Почти идеально» и «нравится ход мыслей» при воспоминании о нем незамедлительно всплывали в голове и сильно мешали обычной жизни и работе. Однако у стойки его ждала то молодая женщина южной внешности, купившая Смерть От Выпитой Крови, то странного вида дерганный парень, безуспешно искавший смерть с последующим обращением в ангела. Джаред возвращался в мастерскую, осторожно наполнял воронку мортоксином, создавал образ, смешивал цвета, придавал форму субстанции, задаваясь вопросом: не ошибся ли он?  
Дженсен появился в начале второго короткого цикла. Ничуть не изменившийся, и с неиспользованной смертью. Взбегая по лестнице на зов колокольчика, Джаред привычно вспомнил про «почти идеально», пережил обычный обман ожиданий и:  
\- Джен… - едва не разбил нос, запнувшись от изумления о небольшой порожек над верхней ступенькой, - …сен!  
Дженсен подался было вперед, на выручку, но Джаред вскочил на ноги самостоятельно. Мельком глянул на воронку, метнулся взглядом в сторону лестницы и, бросив короткое «щас», помчался в мастерскую.  
Отец, оторвавшись от своего занятия, окинул его подозрительным взглядом, проследил, как он, задерживая дыхание, бережно вынимает воронку, над которой работал в последнее время, и вдруг спросил:  
\- Дженсен пришел?  
Джаред вздрогнул, вцепился покрепче в воронку и уставился на него. Отец уставился на Джареда в ответ, только не с изумлением, а с показавшейся Джареду совершенно наглой язвительностью.  
\- Я старый, конечно, но не дурак. Такие смерти дарят только любимым, - и взгляд у него стал очень нежным и таким понимающим, что Джаред подскочил к нему и обнял.  
Отец, едва успевший развести руки в стороны – в одной у него была заготовка для воронки, в другой - инструмент для наполнителя, - хихикнул по-доброму ему в рубашку и вывернулся.  
Снова поднимаясь по лестнице, на этот раз медленно и осторожно, Джаред почувствовал, что его охватывает паника: а вдруг Дженсен совсем не это имел ввиду, вдруг ему бы больше понравилась смерть во время сексуальной ролевой игры или от чего-нибудь такого… Но было уже поздно, потому что Дженсен заворожено разглядывал Смерть Одну На Двоих, которую Джаред баюкал в ладонях.  
Дженсен взял воронку, поднес к глазам. В изгибах ее семи витков Джаред увидел перевернутое отражение лавки и себя – взъерошенного, с блестящими глазами и перекошенной физиономией. Оставалось только надеется, что перекошена она из-за преломления мортоксина.  
Дженсен шумно вздохнул. Поднял на него полный восхищения взгляд. У Джареда сердце ухнуло вниз – несомненно, такие ощущения должны были испытывать ожидавшие приговора узники.  
\- Джей…  
Первый, самый узкий виток обрывался горным плато, и пушистые белые облака застилали пространство, насколько видел глаз. Облака постепенно уплотнялись, формировались в тропу и на втором витке превращались в заснеженную равнину над пропастью, с края которой свисали огромные прозрачно голубые глыбы. С их острых концов скатывались блестящие капли, взмывали вверх и на следующем витке проливались Перевертышем – дождем Третьего Края. В ярком солнечном свете четвертого витка дождинки, падающие снизу вверх, высыхали, превращались в кристаллики и засыпали желтым песком бурые волны, застывшие неподвижно над бездонной синевой неба. Порывы ветра подхватывали песчинки и уносили их, роняли в бездну пятого витка, бурлящую огнем и лавой между несчетных огромных каменных столбов. Огненная река вилась спиралью и обрушивалась с Шестого Края Мира стеной воды сквозь арки из множества радуг. Вливаясь в седьмой виток, вода темнела, чернела и сливалась с чернотой, царившей в шаре наполнителя ночи. Все внутри него загоралось миллиардами крошечных звезд и в их синеватом свете две фигурки, держащиеся за руки – одна высокая, с развевающейся шевелюрой и вторая, пониже, с вьющимися по ветру полами плаща – захлестывала волна слепящего света. Воронку на секунду пронзало этой вспышкой, а потом фигурки с первого витка начинали свой путь заново.  
\- Это идеально, Джей, - наконец выдохнул Дженсен и протянул ему воронку.  
Джаред, не чувствуя совсем ничего, хотел взять смерть у него из рук, догадываясь, что сейчас последует «но». Но - «чтоб добраться до Седьмого Края уйдет не меньше сотни долгих циклов». Но - «я не планировал делить свою смерть с тобой». Но – «прости, ты все не так понял». И еще лавина различных «но». Но Дженсен не отдал. Вместо этого он разулыбался, просто засиял, прищурился хитро и сказал:  
\- Давай, открывай. И на этот раз по-честному.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
